More
by I'dRatherBeInStarsHollow
Summary: Just a bit of Fabina fluff. A winter's afternoon set just after the end of Season 1. Oneshot.


**Just a bit of Fabina fluff. A winter's afternoon set just after the end of Season 1. Oneshot.**

**I don't own House of Anubis. Just in case you thought I did, which I doubt.**

More

Nina yanked the door open, sighing with relief as she was enveloped by warm air. Outside, snow was beginning to stick on the ground, which was unusual for the English inhabitants of Anubis never mind the Californian. Nina stamped her feet, in an attempt to restore some feeling to her toes, just as Fabian rounded the corner from his bedroom.

"Hey," he greeted. "You look cold."

"That would be because I am."

She smiled at him. It had been just under a week since prom and ever since then, with the cup safely hidden, Rufus out their hair and Fabian having kissed her, Nina couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"Come on, let's get you warm."

Fabian took her hand and led her into the living room.

"Seriously Nina, now you're living here you really need to invest in at least one pair of gloves."

While Nina's mouth said "Gloves are for wussies.", her mind secretly agreed with him - and she had a feeling Fabian heard her mind just as clearly as he heard her voice.

"What is with British weather anyhow?" she wondered aloud as she sat, pulling off her scarf and coat - rookie as she was, she'd known she'd need those in Britain even if she hadn't bought the gloves. Fabian laughed from the kitchen, bustling around with mugs and cocoa powder. "When you come out to California, you'll see what weather's supposed to be like."

"For a smart girl, you really don't seem appreciative of global weather patterns."

It was Nina's turn to laugh now.

"Let me complain for a little while. I'm still recovering from frostbite."

"This should help."

Fabian placed a warm mug into her hands before sitting next to her and cradling his own mug to his chest. He was smiling at her, the smile concentrated in his eyes. Nina held his gaze for as long as she could bear before looking down into her mug, her cheeks pink. Generally, Fabian was thought of as shy but when no one else was around, Nina had learned that he was generous with his thoughts and emotions.

"Where's everyone else?" Nina asked her hot chocolate.

"Around. Mick's in our room, trying to order a Christmas present for Mara. I think Patricia and Mara took Joy on a tour of the school, as if she needs it. Amber's finishing something up at school - tidying prom decorations or something."

"Jerome and Alfie?'

"Does anyone ever really know what Jerome and Alfie are doing?"

"Good point."

Nina raised her eyes to look at Fabian again.

"I guess that just leaves the two of us?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"I guess it does," he confirmed.

Comforted that they wouldn't be interrupted too soon, Nina moved closer to her boyfriend, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. She felt Fabian lean his head on hers in turn as he too closed his eyes. After a whirlwind of a term, this was a well-deserved rest. Slowly, Nina raised her mug to her lips. The chocolate couldn't be more welcome.

"Thank you, Fabian."

"What for?" he asked, sleepily.

"The hot chocolate. And for being there for me - Egyptian mystery or no Egyptian mystery."

"It's my pleasure." He shifted, turning his face to hers and waiting until Nina opened her eyes so he could look at her properly. "Truly."

His face hadn't been this close to hers since prom night and his warm, chocolatey breath was just as welcome as the chocolate itself. But Fabian seemed distracted.

"You've still got your shoes on."

"So?"

"So your feet are wet and they're going to get cold. Or colder. Here." He gestured for her to put her feet on his lap.

"I can take off my own shoes, Fabian."

"I know that. But you have hot chocolate to drink and I'm perfectly happy to take them off for you, if you want."

Nina swung her feet up. They were wet. Fabian moved his hands to untie her laces after putting his mug down just as she took another sip from her own. She shook her head.

"This is weird."

"Drink your chocolate."

He continued unlacing her neat, black school shoes then gently pulled them away from her feet. Nina hadn't realised they'd been tight until he'd taken them off. Fabian placed the shoes on the floor but kept Nina's feet on his lap, stroking them where the shoes had marked her tights.

"This, on the other hand, I could get used to."

Nina leant her head back against the arm of the sofa.

"Make space, will you?"

Fabian had put her feet back down and was turning his body to lie next to her. She reached to the coffee table, putting her mug down and moving closer to the edge of the sofa, allowing Fabian space. She turned to face him, his arm under the crook of her neck. They were smiling at each other now, softly.

"I've missed this," Fabian whispered.

"What?"

"It being the two of us. Don't get me wrong, I love Sibuna, but I miss just having time the two of us."

"Me too."

"Here's to more of it?"

"Here's to more of it."


End file.
